Different methods are known for removing body hair, such as pubic hair. The hair can be shaved off by using an electric shaver or a razor. The hair can also be removed by using depilatory cream. Prewaxed strips can be used as well.
In most places of the body, hair is partially shaved off or removed. An example of this is men's backs. Both men and women often shave the hair on their legs and armpits.
This invention relates to shaping body hair. This does not mean curling the hair of the head, for example with a curling iron, but rather the removal of body hair in a way in which a part of the hair that remains is given a certain shape. A template is sometimes used for shaping the hair in such a way.
Patent Publication DE 10 2006 007 745 A1 describes a shaving template for shaping pubic hair. The shaving template consists of a shape-determining member, a cover and a handle. The shape-determining member has a certain shape that determines the shape of the part of the pubic hair which remains after the surrounding hair has been shaved off. A user can hold the template by the handle and place the template on the skin. Particularly in places of the body where the skin can be pushed in relatively deep, such as the pubic area, the above-mentioned template will also cause a skin fold that gets in the way so that a razor cannot be pressed properly against the template. Even moderate pressure can cause a considerable skin fold around the template. If the hair is shaved off in that case by moving a razor along the circumference of the template, the shaver head of the razor will have to be placed at a bit of a slant with respect to the template. The blades must, after all, make good contact with the skin. In doing so, the side of the shaver head comes in contact with the side of the template, but tilts, owing to which the blades touch the skin at some distance from the template. This distance is not constant and depends on the pressure exerted and skill of the user. The blades therefore do not exactly copy the shape defined by the side of the template. It should be noted that the shape can indeed be copied exactly by using a depilatory cream but this has other disadvantages, such as higher costs, longer treatment time and possible allergic reactions of the skin.